Cursed
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: SPOILERS for 'The Jolly Roger' ahead; Zelena becomes impatient waiting on Hook and the kiss, and takes matters into her own hands. (pirate)


When her eyes fall upon him a jolt comes to her stomach and a rush to her head. She can feel Regina's eyes on her, and the strong wind that very suddenly has picked up in the air around them. She should be able to pull it under control, to hold herself under control, but her mind is spinning and her heart thudding painfully into her chest and she feels like she'll be sick and she can't hold a conscious thought much less contain the frantic magic seeping through her pores.

"Killian…" Everything is spinning as she feels his name cross her lips, soft as a prayer. Someone is saying her name but her feet are carrying her forward and her heart has never felt so heavy, or ached so fully. The ache reaches her stomach and the swirling in her mind only intensifies.

She collapses to her knees beside his crumpled body. Tears are burning in her eyes, a lump dragging in the back of her throat, and somewhere something inside of her is trying to compartmentalize, to take control and to soothe her but the other part of her, the roaring tornado in her gut, is stronger.

"Emma," a firm hand squeezes her shoulder as she fumbles with his hand, feeling for the pulse she already knows she won't find. She shrugs away from the person, whoever it was that thought it was worth even bothering. "Emma!"

She hazily pairs the voice with Regina.

"Save him," she orders, voice cracking and crumbling under a sob she frantically swallows. "You have to save him."

"Emma, I can't."

A crack of lightning flashes far too close to them.

"I can't save him, Emma, but you can."

She's holding something up, that Emma can't make out through her blurred vision. But it's long and pointy and… her mind nearly crashes and she tries to breath in but she can't and there is no air, no breath, nothing.

"No I can't!" she chokes, and her stomach flips over, "This isn't a magic lesson, Regina, I can't, I'm not powerful enough, I—" The sob finally tears from her throat and she releases his cool hand as she folds in on herself, dragging her arms to her stomach and fighting the tears, fighting to hold on to a scrap of control.

The wind is whipping her hair wildly around her head and she has no control.

"It's a sleeping curse. She took it from me, Emma…" again, Regina holds the blurred pointed item up, and Emma slowly places it as the item the goddamn witch had stabbed him with. "You can wake him up. Only you."

Her heart jolts.

It takes a moment to calm her breathing, her mind, her heart, enough to open her mouth.

"Do you really think…?"

Regina rolls her eyes as Emma rubs at the tears in her own so she can search her face for a lie.

"Yes."

She takes a stabilizing breath, deep, and long. She tears her eyes from Regina back to Killian, to his pale face, to his just slightly parted lips. The wind is softening, just a touch, as is the storm roaring in her stomach.

Cautiously, she takes his shoulders in her shaking fingers and lowers her lips to his, heart racing.

Immediately, another separate breeze shoots from where their lips meet. Everything is still.

A stabbing pain hits her gut at the exact moment his lips part fully, gasping for air.

She only sees a flash of concerned blue before the pain tears through her entirely, ripping at her heart, her stomach, her mind. She crumples into him as he sits up sharply, and the pain intensifies. She tries to swallow a strangled scream. It feels as if her skin is being filleted from her body and she still can't breath.

His arms tighten around her instantly, cradling her against his chest as he simultaneously feel for a wound on her being.

His heart is racing but she can't bring herself to feel relieved.

"Swan, did you kiss me?" he asks suddenly, voice frantic. She can only fold deeper into his chest as the pain reaches a climax that burns her alive, "Bloody hell Emma, tell me you didn't kiss me!"

Her stomach lurches and heart thuds, and she looks up at him with her obvious confusion.

He reads her like a book, and his eyes slowly drift shut, silent curse on his lips.

"What is it, pirate?" Regina's voice is sharp, tearing through the unsettled haze.

His eyes reopen slowly, trained firmly on Regina, the sky, his fingers— anywhere but her.

"The witch cursed me," he answers, voice cool.

"Yeah, we got that, that's why I had to kiss you," Emma mutters icily, pulling herself off of him and searching his face for something—anything— that will give her some answers. He still won't look at her and his jaw twitches.

"Twice, it seems," finally, he looks at her, "She required us to kiss, Swan. She cursed my lips— so the next time they met yours…" he clenches his jaw and mutters another curse at the sky, "So that the next time we kissed… It'd render you magic-less."


End file.
